Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (home video, 1997, SuperMalechi's Version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 18:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Run, Jump, Skip & Sing is a Barney Home Video, which was originally released on April 15, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends enjoy playing together at the school, playground and treehouse. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Min *Jason *Robert *Maria *Chip *Kristen Songs #Barney Theme Song (with lyrics from 1992-present, and the Season 3 variation of the Season 1-3 theme song, and the opening logo from Season 3 intro, and clips from this home video replacing the clips from the original 1995 intro, and with the Season 3 rainbow on Barney's swing scene) #Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On a Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time (song) #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music #Sing a Song of People #Five Little Butterflies #Silly Sounds #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #If I Had One Wish #This Little Piggy #The Land of Make-Believe Notes *Barney has his Series 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-present costume (except for the costume at the start, but his Series 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Series 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *BJ has his Series 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was from the photography front cover of the 1997 CD / Cassette release of the same name. *At the start of the video, after Barney came to life, during "Let's Play Together!", the Mid 1989-1990 Barney costume from "Barney Goes To School" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 album release of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 CD release of the same name. *The "Barney and Friends" - "Second Era" set from "It's Time for Counting!" is also used in this home video. *The Series 2-3 Barney doll from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The same Chip and his voice from "Let's Eat!" is used. *Some releases of this home video comes with the CD release. *The "Series 3" Adventure Screen is used. *According to SuperMalechi, "Series 3" and "Musical Scrapbook" had the extremely really most realistic Series 3 costumes and voices, giving a classic feel in his opinion. *Doug is referenced by Barney, this time Barney says "There's a guy with a green shirt and beige shorts. The name is Doug". Then, he shows a picture of the Disney version of "Doug". *The same 1995-1998 Kristen voice from "It's Time for Counting" is used. SuperMalechi (talk) 09:22, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos